Hero
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: One shot song fic to Hero, not my best


_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run, and never look back?_  
_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

I stared across the hall without really seeing. I didn't want to be here. A month ago the boy who lived defeated the greatest t dark wizard of all time. And because he saved my life more than once I was obliged to make an appearance.

I sat quietly through the toasts and speeches but now it was time to leave. I could not watch her dance with someone as someone as plain as him. She was gorgeous, uncharistalistically beautiful and the object of my desires. The more I watched her dance with the Weasel the more I felt these feelings boil under the surface. I never though I could feel this way for another human being, let alone a muggle born. From the first time I met her, she challenged everything about me. From my book smarts to my testosterone, she was my foe.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_  
_now would you die, for the one you love?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

Tonight I wanted no more than to hold her in my arms. To whisper in her ear. But that goal was impossible as she laughed at Weasley's jokes and blushed as he put his band upon her cheek. A shiver ran through me, a shiver of rage and jealousy. I longed for her to look at me with her soft brown eyes free of hatred.

Suddenly our eyes met across the hall, I looked away hastily. I thought I saw a shimmer of hope in her golden glaze, but shook that off the moment I had imagined it.

_I can be your hero, baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I will stand by you forever_  
_you can take my breath away_

They didn't have to save me from the fiend fyre, I had long before accepted death, it was inevitable that I would die. I no longer held hope that I would live out the war. It had been years since I had dreamed of being the man my father was. He wasn't a man, he was no more than a servant carrying out his masters last wishes. What hope did with leave me with? I had never known human emotions or ever experienced anything close to it.

But there she stood with her natural beauty. Her dressed hugged close to her natural curves, her subtle make up bought out the kindness in her eyes and all I could do was stare like a hormonal 14 year old boy.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care you're here, tonight_

I closed my eyes for just a minute, drinking in her beauty. When I opened them she was standing in front of me holding out her hand like I was a long lost friend. Shyly I placed my hand in hers, not really knowing what I wanted or what was to become of this. She led us to the dance floor where a ballard had just started. Slowly she snaked her arms around my neck. I couldn't function. My nerves commanded me to smile shyly.

_I can be your hero, baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I will stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away_

She whispered the words in my ear. I felt my knees give in. Never before had a woman done this to me. I felt my heart rate increase and I knew she felt it too. Shyly I pulled her body against mine and I was sure in that moment she knew exactly what I was feeling.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_  
_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

She pressed her lips to mine, slowly at first, then more determined, my whole body reacting and before I knew it I was kissing her back with force. And before I could stop myself I ended the kiss looked deeply in her eyes and stuttered :I.. I .. I love.. you.. ou, her, my, on, ie"

_I can be your hero, baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_  
_I will stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away_

I couldn't breathe and I swear I started to hyperventilate. "I love you too Draco" she said with perfect ease and affection without hesitation. Those words tipped me over the edge. I wrapped my arms so tightly around her I was sure I took the wind out of her fragile body. I didn't have time for questions, I whisked her out of the great hall.

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain_  
_(I can be your hero, baby)_  
_And I will stand by you, forever_  
_You can take my breath away_  
_You can take my breath away_  
_An' I can be your hero_

I finished the song out on the lawn in front of the castle. We were the only ones out here on a November night. I will admit I was freezing, but the sight of Hermione light me from the inside out. With one arm wrapped around her petite waist I couldn't help but tell her.

"I loved you since the time you punched me in third year, I never thought anyone would have the guts to stand up to me but yet you did and I admired you for that. Over time my admiration grew to lust and eventually love. There was no way to tell you, I couldn't disobey my father, I couldn't find a way out of the trap I was in, and so I continued to watch you from a distance..."

"There is no reason to explain Draco, all we have is the future and my future is you" Hermione ended my declaration with a kiss that could bring heaven down.


End file.
